Problem: What is the second smallest four-digit number in Pascal's triangle?
Explanation: Every positive integer appears in Pascal's triangle! The number 1000 appears in the row that starts 1, 1000. Then 1001 appears in the next row. So, the answer is $\boxed{1001}$.